Gone and Back Again
by stardust4334
Summary: It's been three years and still soul is left with the feeling of emptiness.The feeling of depression.The feeling of being lost.For the others it has gotten easier for them but not for soul.The question all his friends ask themselves is will he ever be happy again. Please review thanks! Star
1. Chapter 1

Gone and Back Again

It had been three years and still soul was left with the feeling of emptiness. The feeling of depression. The feeling of being lost. For the others it had gotten easier. They had excepted facts, but not soul. He just couldn't forget about her. He couldn't move on, but to be honest who could move one when the only person in the world who excepted you,who loved you,who you loved, goes. The point is you can't,you just can't move on. It haunts you every day. You can't forget. It was impossible too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Beep,beep,beep. Soul hit the snooze button on his alarm clock and stared at the ceiling. He had dreamed about her again last night. Today would make three years. Three years of pain,misery,and sorrow. Soul forced himself out of bed and let out a deep sigh. He got dresses and went into the kitchen where Blair was making breakfast. Blair had changed too once she was gone. She actually wore real clothes when she wasn't in her cat form. She got a real job and started taking care of soul. Soul say down at the table and started staring off into space."Did you sleep well,"Blair asked. Soul remained silent."Um,would you like some coffee,"Blair asked trying to start a conversation. Still silence."Could you say something at least,"she remarked sitting across from Soul."I had a dream about her again,"He muttered."Oh...Soul it's been three years. You should at least try to start over,"Blair said softly. Soul sat silent for a moment then got up and then left. Blair sat there and listened to him crank his bike and drive off. Blair sighed. If only she was still here. Soul drove through the streets not really going anywhere in particular,he just drove. He past the basketball court,the death cafe,the park,and then finally came up to the school. He looked up the long steps and memories flashed through his head. As he recalled them he felt something wet roll down his cheek .He quickly wiped them away and drove to Black Star's and Tusbaki's house. Soul walked onto their porch and rang the door bell. There was shuffling inside and the door opened and there in the door way stood a puffy eyed Tsubaki and by the looks of it she had been crying, hard."S-s-soul,"she stuttered before breaking down and hugging soul still crying."I'm so sorry,"she stuttered. Black Star came and took the crying Tubaki off Soul."Hey man you know what today is don't you,"Black Star said."How could I forget," Soul remarked starring up at the sky."She's up there right now man you and I both know it,"he said."Yeah can I come in,"Soul asked on the verge of crying himself."Yeah Kid,Liz,and Patty are here too. Soul walked in. Kid sat on the couch and on each side of the Liz and Patty were crying on his shoulders."Soul!,"kid exclaimed."Soul,I'm so sorry,"Liz stuttered and got up and hugged him."Patty is sorry for Soul to,"Patty sobbed getting up and hugging him as well. Soul looked at Kid and Kid gave him a sympathetic look."Come on guys. She wouldn't want us to all cry and sob like this,"Black Star remarked."Black Star is right come on she would never wanted to see us like this,"replied Kid."Yeah,hey I know there's this restaurant that's supposed be really good. Let's all dress up and go tonight,"Black Star said."That's a great idea,"Kid said. They all nodded their heads except soul."Soul what about you,"Black Star asked."Sure see ya tonight,"Soul said and left. As he drove back to the apartment all he could think was even if everyone moved on after tonight Soul just couldn't. He would never be able to. It was hopeless to try.

**Okay second chapter is finished hope you like it. The music I was listening to while writing this made the story seem so sad. It thought I might cry. Please review. **

**Thanks,Star **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He loved her. He loved the way she smiled. He loved the way her eyes always shone like emeralds. He loved the certain fire she always had. Bringing memories back was painful. It was like pouring salt water over his wounded heart. Soul always felt this way. The memories of her would always haunt him. He would never forget them. Soul looked in the mirror and let out a deep sigh. He straightened up his black tie and looked at his suite. The suite was another thing that brought back memories of her. As he recalled these memories there was a knock at the door."Soul everyone's here come on,"Blair called. Soul sighed and then walked out into the living room. He looked at all his friends dressed up. Black Star and Kid both had on suites. Tubaki had on a silver night dress. Liz and Patty both had on matching red cocktail dresses."Hey man,come on let's go,"Black Star said dimly patting him on the back. When they got to the restaurant they got a table and all say down. Everyone was silent. After a couple of minutes Kid cleared his throat and stood."I'd like you all to join me in a toast in honor of our dearly departed friend. May we always remember her courage,strength,and the kindness she brought to all of us and let's vow that after tonight we all start over,"He said. Everyone raised their glasses, except for soul."Hey you know I always wondered how she died,"Patty exclaimed without thinking. Soul gritted his teeth."Patty what type of question is that you idiot!"Black Star yelled."It's not like you don't want to know,"Soul said coldly."Ummm,well," he stuttered."I'll tell you how she died. She died because of me. I'm the reason she's dead. It's all my fault,"Soul said."W-what happened?"Tubaki asked."It was after we had defeated the kishin and It was the mission before I would become a death scythe,"He started."Yeah we all remember,"Kid says."We thought it was going to be easy since we had defeated the kishin but it wasn't we had no idea what we were getting ourselves into. No idea."

**Okay chapter three is done. That took long enough. Hope you all liked it. I haven't disclaimed this story yet so anyways soul eater is credited to the makers of it. I'm just doing this for the entertainment of me and others. The people who made soul eater,you rock! Merry Christmas to everyone and please review.**

**Star:)**


	4. Chapter 4

''Will do sir, "the ash blond meister said. "Very good, well good luck to you both, "Lord Death told her and hung up. "Okay soul ready to go, "Maka asked her partner."Yeah, this is going to be the coolest mission ever, "white haired boy exclaimed. "This soul will be easy, "she said. "Yeah, of course a cool guy like me can handle anything, "Soul remarked. "Yeah, yeah, "Maka told him and began to walk, "Now come on let's go, "Soul said and began to walk."Hey wait up, "He said and ran after his meister. When they got to the place where the witch crystal lived they stared up at the eerie building. "It feels like, "Soul started to say. "Like how the presence of medusa felt, "Maka said." "Yeah, can you sense her, "Soul asked."Yeah .Soul." "Right, "he said and turned into a scythe. "Well well if it isn't the students from the DWMA.I've been expecting you, "a malicious voice said from out of nowhere. "Maka get ready, "Soul told her."Right,"she said getting into a battle position, "Witch Crystal shows yourself." "Oh, but I'm not ready to, let's warm up shall we. Before the real battle begins, "she chuckled still hidden. All of a sudden the crystal sword like thing shot out at Maka and she barely dodged it."I can't attack her unless there something to attack, "Maka said. "Can't you use your soul perception or somthin?" Soul asked. "No, it's like her soul is everywhere," she said. "Again the crystal weapon was lunged at Maka. She tried to hit it with soul but his blade wouldn't cut through. "I'm afraid you cannot beat me, "Crystal said coming out. She looked like Blair except she had light blue hair and a long curvy light blue dress. "I'm also afraid this is where you and you and your partner meet your end. I hope you have enjoyed your short life, "she said evilly. "Maka." "Right soul resonance, "she yelled. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, witch Hunter! "She yelled. "Crystal form electrocution," crystal said and threw a blasting electrical ball at Maka. She was thrown against the wall and while in midair she let go of soul and he was thrown against the opposite wall. He turned back into human form. He tried to get up but he couldn't."Crap,"he huffed. "Well will start with you. Crystal death sword, "Crystal said to soul as she raised her weapon. "Soul! "Maka yelled. Soul closed his eyes bracing for the attack but it never came."S-soul,"Maka whispered and fell to the ground. "How sweet you sacrificed yourself for your beloved weapon,"Crystal laughed wickedly," !"Soul yelled slashing crystal with his scythe was taken by surprise and she vanished leaving her Soul floating in the air. Soul ignored it and ran and knelt down next to Maka. Her closed were soaked in blood and she was breathing hard."Soul,"she muttered, "I think." No, Maka don't, you're going to be okay, "Soul told her. "I'm just glad I could save you one time, "she said softly. "No Maka please, "Soul pleaded. "Soul there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time but I was too afraid to, "she said looking straight into his crimson red eyes. He looked back at her emerald screen eyes. Her face was pale and she felt cold as soul held her. "I...Love you soul, "she muttered. Those words, those three words. The same word that soul had wanted to say to her but was too afraid to. He tried to say something but words wouldn't come out. She looked at him with those dazzling green eyes before they fluttered shut and her body went limp in soul's arms. He felt tears roll down his cheek. All of a sudden he felt empty; he had just lost the one person in the world who he loved. "No Maka, please. I love you to, "he cried. She became limp."Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ,"he yelled."Soul!"Black Star yelled running up from behind him. Him and Tubaki had been fighting off a kishin near the place were soul and Maka were and when they heard the explosion they ran to see what had happened. Black Star stopped right in his tracks as soon as he saw her lifeless form in soul's arms. "No, she isn't, "Black Star stuttered. "Black Star what-,"Tubaki said running up behind him but froze when she saw Maka. Kid, Liz, and Patty came running up to because they had been in the area and heard the screams. Their reaction was the same to Black Star and Tubaki. Kid gets your father up quick, "Black Star yelled and went to try and get soul to let go of Maka but Soul had a death grip on her and wouldn't let go. Kid called Lord Death with his shinagami powers and said, "Father are you there this is an emergency." "Kid what-,"Shinagami stopped when he saw Maka unconscious in soul's arms. Spirit came up behind Lord Death to see what all the commotion was and when he saw his daughter all the color drained from his face. After a couple of minutes of explanation kid hung up in in about fifteen minutes Stein and Spirit came. Stein grabbed Maka and ran off to the infirmary in hopes of saving her. Spirit ran after him. Praying his daughter life would be spared. Soul collapsed to the ground feeling all his strength being pulled out of him. All he wanted to do was lay down and die. He had lost everything. His meister, his partner, his best friend, and the person he loved he loved. He didn't care about anything anymore. All he had wanted was Maka and now she was gone. What was the point of living memory would just haunt him for the rest of his life always reminding him that it was his fault she and died.

***Sniff, sniff, * poor Soul poor Maka. I'm sorry this is so depressing but hey life is depressing and we all just got to suck it up. Anyways this chapter is soul narrating what happened for any of you who are wondering what was going on. People who think this is to depressing wait and read chapter 4 you'll see why. Later I need a tissue from crying. Disclaimer: Don't own soul eater**

**Star**


	5. Chapter 5

When Soul was finished all the girls were crying and the guys stayed silent. All of a sudden Tubaki stopped crying and was looking at something. Liz and Party were doing the same. "I-I have to use the restroom, "Tubaki muttered and got up. "I have to go too, come on patty, "Liz said and her and patty left. Soul didn't care though all he was doing was thinking about was how he had failed to protect her. That he was the reason she was dead. A long time past before the girls came back and they were all smiling. "You guys, it's, oh my God, I can't, "Tubaki tripped over her words. "Tubaki what is it,"Black Star asked."Look,"Liz moved and behind them was a person wearing a black cloak. Soul couldn't tell who it was but Patty was clung to the person and was laughing hysterically. "Who is this,"Kid asked? "Come on,"Tubaki said to the person. They shook their head."Alright come on off with the cloak, "Liz said and be for the person could object Liz pulled the hood off. Long strands of ash blond hair fell and fell down at the person's shoulder. Three jaws dropped in amazement. The guys stared in shock as they looked at the person in front of them who was none other than Maka Star fell out of his chair his mouth wide open."M-Maka is that really you, "Kid said in shock. Soul was lost for words his mouth hung open. He looked at Maka. Her hair had grown longer and she wore a black tank-top that hugged her chest that was no longer flat. She wore an old pair of jeans and her eyes locked in place with Soul's and he starred into the emerald orbs he had missed for so didn't say anything for fear of braking down with emotions he was feeling right now. "Well let's all head home it's getting late and I'm sure these two have a lot to talk about. Meet us at the park tomorrow you guys I want to hear what happened, "Liz said trying to get soul and Maka alone. They all walked outside and when they were all gone Soul and Maka looked at each other for a moment. Maka was about to say something but Soul didn't give her a chance before pulling her towards him and kissing her. She was taken aback but after a moment she kissed back. "Maka I love you, "he whispered feeling tears come. "I do to, "she said tearing up as well. He hugged her as if he would never let go. "Please. Don't leave again, "he murmured into her ear as he inhaled the sweet smell of her ash blond hair. "I promise, never again, "she said. "I had thought you were. What happened "he barely made out as he cried hugging her tightly. "Stein, saved me it was like what happened to Corona, "she stuttered crying equal tears. They hugged for a long time and cried. They had missed each other so much that they didn't want to let go. When they finished Soul gave Maka a tender kiss before they walked home were a hysterical Blair would be waiting as soon as she saw Maka. Soul as he had one of his arms around Maka holding her closely felt his heart begin to mend. The person he truly loved had gone and come back again.

**Okay crying, so sweet. Well this is the end to my first fanfic. I have to say it went really well. Thanks to all the people who have read this story all the way through. Hope you all will review. Disclaimer: Soul eater belongs to all the people who made it. Well hope you all will read my next fanfic. Until next time**

**Star**


End file.
